Question: Factor $(x^2 + 3x + 2)(x^2 + 7x + 12) + (x^2 + 5x - 6)$ as the product of two non-constant polynomials.
Explanation: We can factor $x^2 + 3x + 2 = (x + 1)(x + 2)$ and $x^2 + 7x + 12 = (x + 3)(x + 4).$  Then the given polynomial is
\begin{align*}
(x + 1)(x + 2)(x + 3)(x + 4) + (x^2 + 5x - 6) &= (x + 1)(x + 4)(x + 2)(x + 3) + (x^2 + 5x - 6) \\
&= (x^2 + 5x + 4)(x^2 + 5x + 6) + (x^2 + 5x - 6).
\end{align*}Let $y = x^2 + 5x.$  Then
\begin{align*}
(x^2 + 5x + 4)(x^2 + 5x + 6) + (x^2 + 5x - 6) &= (y + 4)(y + 6) + (y - 6) \\
&= y^2 + 10y + 24 + y - 6 \\
&= y^2  + 11y + 18 \\
&= (y + 2)(y + 9) \\
&= \boxed{(x^2 + 5x + 2)(x^2 + 5x + 9)}.
\end{align*}